Blank The Almighty
by paperhearted-whore
Summary: Harry is going through some hard times. he has lost many people, seen many deaths, but none has affected him as much as the loss of his best friend and lover. (only one chapter, if you want more of the story review or e-mail me) please r


A/N: this was inspired by the loss of my best friends boyfriend. May his soul rest in peace.  
  
I've had some bad things happen in my life, but none were as bad as this. He's gone. He left me alone. I told him not to go, I told him to stay home and not go. He didn't listen. He never listens to me. I bet if he'd known what was going to happen to him, he'd listen. But its too late now.  
  
Harry put down the quill and wiped a tear away from his eye. Just thinking about him made Harry cry. Harry pick up the quill, dipped it in ink, again and started writing again.  
  
He went, he fought, and he died. I had loved him, he had loved fighting. I told him he was going to get hurt one day, I didnt want that to happen to him.  
  
Harry felt a hand placed lightly on his back, just like he used to do. Harry's heart filled with hope. and he turned around expecting to see him. Nothing was there. Harry's heart sank, and he started crying again. Harry looked around the empty room, and started writing again.  
  
Everything seemed so bare with out him around. His smile, that was so bright and rare, was gone. I can never run my fingers through his soft hair again, never feel his fair skin against my own tanned. He was the only one I ever loved, the only one I can ever love. When I got the letter telling me he had gone, I thought it was a mere joke. I waited for him to come home night after night. He never came. I cried so hard everynight that I thought I would never be able to cry again, but the tears never stopped. How could someone who made me smile and laugh so hard, make me sry so hard? He had told me many times that he would never leave me. I new this wasnt true, but it was comforting to hear him say that everytime i doubted him. It has been so long that I've felt his strong arms wrap around me, I had forgotten what it feels like. I do not want to forget this. I am afraid that if I forget this, that I will forget everything good about him. Then he will only be remembered as a bad man. He wasn't. He had a heart, he had loved.  
  
Harry's tears were falling onto the page, smearing the words.  
  
"Why him?!" Harry yelled slamming his fist onto the table, spilling his ink. Harry got up and walked over to the bed that Harry and him had shared. Harry layed down and took the pillow that he had used and smelled it. Harry hadnt touched anything of his sincethe day after he had left. Harry was lost in his scent. Harry wrapped his arms around the pillow and started to cry again. Harry cried so hard, that he fell asleep.  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of the door opening. Harry sat up in bed waiting to see who it could be. He heard footsteps walking towards his room and his stomach clentched up. The door opened slowly and out of the dark hallway stepped a tall muscular man. Harry's eyes opened wide and jumped out of the bed ran to the man stainding just out of the door. The mans arms opened up and tears started to stream down his face. Just before Harry reached the man he stopped, and reached his arm out and touched the mans chest.  
  
"Oh gods, your really back." Harry whispered as he leaned into the taller mans chest, who wrapped his arms around Harry.  
  
"I thought you'd never come back to me" harry cried into the mans chest.  
  
"Harry, I had to come back to you. My life was horrible when I was away from you." The man ran his fingers through Harry's hair. He laughed when he heard Harry purr like a kitten.  
  
"I always told you you purred like a cat" The man said to Harry and stepped out of Harry's grap. Harry whippered and let his head dropp. The man lifted Harry's head up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Harry, my little kitten, I love you and I promise that I will never leave you again. I'm not lieing to you like all those other times. I've had enough with the fighting. The war is almost over and I dont plan on going back to help them finish. I want to be here with you for the rest of my life." The man leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. Harry smiled and grabbed the mans wrist and pulled him to the bed. Harry pushed the man down. Harry crawled up on the bed and straddled the mans waist and put his slender arms on either side of the mans head. Harry leaned down for another kiss, but started falling through what seemed like a hole. He kept falling and falling. suddenly he found himself standing in a room. He looked around. Harry almost fainted when he saw the body. Harry ran towards it and fell to his knees infornt of the body.  
  
"I thought you came back to me" He grabbed the bloody body, leaned it agains him and wrapped his arms around it.  
  
"You lied! You always lie to me." Harry started to rock back and forth with the man in his arms.  
  
Harry felt someone shake him awake. He looked around and he was back in Hogwarts.  
  
"Was it all just a dream?" Harry whispered to himself. He looked around the room he was in and saw a very sad looking Draco sitting at the end of his bed.  
  
"Harry, I have some bad news to tell you" Draco said almost in a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" Harry moved over so he could sit next to his boyfriend.  
  
"I'm leaving"  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"To help with the war. I need to go, Dumbledorr needs me to go. I will be back, I promise." Draco tried to stand up, but Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"I'm not letting you go. I've seen whats going to happen to us. To you. Draco, please trust me."  
  
"Harry I have to. Nothing going to happen to me. Now I have to go"  
  
"But" Draco was out the door before Harry could finish. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he trew himself down on the bed and started weeping into Draco's pillow, the same pillow he would be clutching years from now.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it. If you want me to write somemore of this story to see what happens after Harry's dream ends, just e-mail or review telling me that you want me to. 


End file.
